Negans Submission
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: A little idea I've had kicking around for a while. Negan takes an interest in one of his Saviours, but if he wants to get her into bed he has to let go of his control and submit to her. Can a man who demands control in all aspects of his life give in to the woman he desires? One shot. Pure Smut! rated M for language and Sex.


**Just a little idea I had for a one shot, exploring a more submissive side of Negan.**

 **Pure SMUT ahead... read on at your own risk!**

* * *

Over the past few weeks Negan had developed a fascination of sorts with one of the female Saviours. She was small but fierce and she commanded respect. He loved that in a woman. She wasn't overly feminine, and didn't seem to care too much about what people thought of her. She was more like one of the guys, not afraid to get her hands dirty and her casual conversation was littered with curse words, just the way he liked it. She had a wicked sense of humour and she gave as good as she got from him.

Negan made no secret about the fact that he wanted to get her into bed, but of course she was playing hard to get… and that made it even more thrilling. Today was like every other day, he found her out in the yard working on one of the trucks enjoying the way she smiled triumphantly when she turned the key and it started.

"You know Darlin', you can get my motor running anytime" he smirked as he leaned up against the truck, Lucille hung lazily over his shoulder.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" she countered.

"More than you know" he grinned, not at all ashamed to reveal what he truly felt.

"It's gonna take a bit more than you flashing that smile and those dimples my way to get into my pants" she laughed.

"So what's it gonna take then Darlin'?"

"Oh trust me Negan… you wouldn't be able to handle me" she smiled as she wiped her greasy hands on a rag.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Delilah" he grinned.

"I know how much you like to be in control" she said to her leader. "And I'm betting that trait extends to the bedroom too" she whispered low in his ear.

"Damn right Darlin'" he grinned cockily.

"Well here lies our problem… you could have me… if you could give up that control" she smiled slyly. "Come see me when you're ready for that" she said with a wink before she turned to leave.

"Jesus woman you drive a hard bargain" Negan muttered to himself. He had never been one to give up control. She was right about him, he liked to have control in all aspects of his life, especially when it came to the bedroom. God damn he wanted this woman… but did he want her enough to let go of that control? Could he surrender himself to her?

It had been two weeks since his encounter with Delilah and Negan was going insane with the idea of having her. It didn't help that she knew it too. The way she would strut around the Sanctuary with her tight jeans a white tank top, covered in grease and grime and looking sexy as fuck. His own mind was torturing him with thoughts of her, her body naked and covered in sweat as she rode him hard. He knew that he had to have her, whatever it took he needed this woman. His fascination with her was quickly becoming an obsession and he couldn't shake the thought of her from his mind.

He approached her in the workshop as she was tinkering with one of the cars, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"Are you finally giving in to temptation Negan?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him with a cocky smile plastered on her face. Knowing full well that the way she was leaning over to inspect the engine was giving him a perfect view of her ass.

"A man can only endure so much torture" he laughed.

She stood up and turned to face him, cleaning off her hands. "Are you willing to give up control?"

"I'll do whatever I have to if it means I can have you" he said seriously as he approached her, getting right into her space, his lips mere inches from hers.

"You're in for a real treat" she smiled.

"Mmmm I like the sound of that Darlin'" he said as he reached out to place a hand on her hip before she smacked it away.

"Uh uh… did I say you could touch?" she scolded.

"Fuck baby… you are a god damn tease" he grinned. "Please… I wanna touch you so fucking bad" he begged, the sound very foreign to his own ears. Never had he begged for a woman before. Usually all it took was a smile to get their panties dropping, but Delilah… she was something else.

"My room in thirty minutes" she ordered as she traced her finger along his beard before trailing it slowly across his bottom lip. "Don't be late" she said as she turned to walk away, her hips swaying delightfully.

"Good fucking lord" Negan groaned. He was already painfully hard at the interaction. This woman could have him eating out of the palm of her hand and she fucking knew it too.

It had been exactly thirty minutes when Negan knocked on her door, she answered it promptly dressed in nothing but a robe and invited him inside, closing it behind him and turning the lock. "I've been waiting a fucking long time for this" Negan smiled as he turned to look at her.

She approached him slowly, her hands going to his chest as she pushed him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed where she forced him to sit down. "Now Negan… I make the rules in here" she grinned. "You don't speak unless spoken to, you do as I ask, you don't touch unless I say you can, and most importantly… you do not come until I allow it. Break the rules… and you will be punished" she told him. "Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" he grinned, licking his lips in anticipation.

Gently she took Lucille from his hand and placed her on the dresser nearby. "I bet she likes to watch huh? Maybe if she plays her cards right she can join in" Delilah grinned devilishly.

"Oh yeah… she definitely gets off on this shit" Negan chuckled.

"Jacket… off" she demanded and Negan willingly shed the item of clothing and placed it in her outstretched hand. Before he knew what was happening she had shed her robe, allowing it to fall to the floor revealing her completely naked body to him before she pulled the jacket over her shoulders and zipped it up. It was way too big on her small frame and it just covered her sex, but god did she look sexy as fuck.

"Fuck me… that is the sexiest shit I've ever seen" Negan groaned before he realised it had come out of his mouth and she swiftly slapped his cheek before shaking her finger at him. The slap wasn't too hard, but enough to be a warning.

"Did I say you could speak Negan?"

"Sorry Darlin'" he grinned sheepishly, his eyes darkening with pleasure and desire.

"You're lucky I went easy on you. Remember the rules Negan" she warned, and he nodded in response.

Grabbing him by the shirt she tugged on it instructing him to stand up and step away from the bed. "Shirt off" she told him and he whipped it off quickly and tossed it aside. She took her time admiring his bare chest, tracing her fingers over the tattoos scattered across his body before walking around behind him to continue her inspection. "I like a nice lean man" she reached up and whispered seductively in his ear. Making her way back around the front her hands went to his belt which she undid with ease and pulled it from his pants. "I'll save this for later" she grinned and Negan wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into, but his cock was getting harder by the second and he was anxious to find out. "Remove your pants" she ordered, and he did as he was told, removing them as well as his boots, kicking them off to the side and he was left in nothing but his tight boxers.

"Someone is excited" she smiled triumphantly, and Negan knowing better this time bit his tongue and nodded silently in response. "Good boy" she smiled as she patted his cheek softly with her hand. "Now remove your boxers… I want to see just how hard your cock is for me".

Negan complied, removing the last layer of clothing from his body and tossing it aside, standing proudly before her in all his glory, his dick hard as a rock.

"My my… you are fucking impressive aren't you?" she asked as she admired his manhood.

"One of my many gifts sweetheart" he grinned cockily.

She circled him once more, like a predator circling its prey. "Mmm mm very impressive in-fucking-deed" she smiled. "On the bed!" she demanded as she placed a hand on his chest and shoved him backwards. He crawled backwards until he lay in the centre of the bed, propped up on his elbows he watched her carefully as she grabbed up his belt. "Hands" she said and he reached them out towards her where she took them and tied them to the metal bars of the headboard above him. "Now this is going to be fucking fun" she chuckled as she picked up Lucille from the dresser and proceeded to straddle Negan's thighs just below his impressive hard on.

"How bad do you want me Negan?" she asked.

"So fucking bad Delilah… you have no fucking idea" he groaned.

"Oh I think I have an inkling" she said as she ran Lucille along his hips and dangerously close to his cock making him buck involuntarily. "Uh uh uhhh" she warned. "Easy boy" she laughed as she continued to run the sharp barbs up his body and over his chest leaving small red scratch marks on his skin.

"You like it when she touches you like this don't you?" she asked.

"Fuck yes" Negan almost panted. He was getting insanely turned on by what she was doing and she had barely even touched him yet. The fact that she was using Lucille made it even more exciting.

"Do you like it when she bites?" Delilah asked as she pushed a little harder, Lucille's barbs digging into his skin.

"Oh good lord" Negan groaned.

"Answer the question Negan" she demanded.

"Yes… fuck yes I like it" he moaned as the sharp metal dug deliciously into his skin drawing a little blood.

Placing Lucille down next to the bed Delilah slowly crawled her way up Negan's body, her own hovering just above the spot she knew craved her attention the most. She began to trail soft kisses along his collar bone enjoying the way he groaned beneath her, before she sunk her teeth into his shoulder biting down just hard enough to leave a mark. Drawing back slightly she licked at the area with her tongue and Negan groaned once more.

"You like that don't you?"

"Fuck yes Delilah… more… please Darlin'" he begged.

Leaning forward she released his hands from the belt and shuffled back down his body to straddle his thighs once more, she loved being able to view his whole body, especially his throbbing manhood. His hands went to her thighs where he caressed the naked flesh. "No!" she scolded as she smacked his wrist with the belt. "I did not say you could touch…" she reminded him.

"Sorry Darlin'" he chuckled and he earned himself another smack on the chest with the belt.

"Did I say you could speak?" she asked.

"No Ma'am" he replied.

"Then keep that gorgeous fucking mouth closed" she ordered and he nodded in reply, unable to hide the smile from his face. It definitely wasn't easy for him to submit, but when he slipped up he found he enjoyed the punishment so it was a win-win situation, as long as she didn't stop what she was doing.

Moving her way back up she softly pressed her lips against his, testing his control, smiling when he didn't return the kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip "I want to taste you" she whispered and he willingly parted his lips and returned her next kiss softly. She sucked on his lip and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh earning herself another groan of pleasure.

"Now you can kiss me properly" she told him, and Negan wasted no time in claiming her lips, kissing her with all the passion he had burning inside of him. His tongue seeking out hers, her mouth warm and inviting. He grasped her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged a little before breaking the kiss and looking up at her, his hazel eyes clouded with desire. "Good boy" she smiled.

"Tell me Negan…is eating pussy one of your many skills?" she asked with a sly grin.

"I like to think so… but if you want to be the judge you could sit that pretty pussy on my fucking face and find out" he chuckled, and she did just that. With her legs either side of his head she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her thighs as she hovered above him. He moved his head upward and she pulled away from him. "Uh uhh… remember who is in charge here Negan. You can taste it… when I say you can" she grinned and he lay his head back down on the pillow. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along her beautiful pussy, but she was in charge and he wasn't about to fuck this up by being impatient.

Slowly she brought herself down upon him, his lips parted slightly as she rubbed her clit along the scruff of his chin before she was greeted by his warm tongue. Slowly she rocked herself back and forth, his tongue making her even wetter than she already was. Moving up slightly she encouraged him to lap at her juices as she rubbed her self softly against him. "Bury that tongue in my tight pussy" she ordered as she pushed down into his face and he willingly obliged. She could feel herself getting closer to orgasm as she rocked her hips, grinding her wet pussy against his face. It didn't take long before the waves crashed over her and she continued to rock back and forth as Negan lapped up all her juices. Shuffling back down the bed she claimed his lips once more, tasting herself on him as her tongue sought out his.

"Are you ready to be fucked Negan?"

"Fuck yes Darlin'… please fuck the hell outta me!" Negan pleaded. "I fucking need you so bad, my cock is unbelievably hard".

"Oh I can see that" she said as she grasped his rock hard member, stroking him a couple of times as she teased his tip with her entrance making him groan in longing. Slowly she sunk down onto him, just enough to take in the tip of him and she moaned at the feel of him. It took everything Negan had to not try and take control and thrust up into her beautifully tight pussy. God he wanted her so fucking badly.

Delilah moved herself up and down his shaft ever so slightly teasing the fuck out of him and Negan let out a groan of frustration mixed with pleasure and desire. Finally she sunk down all the way, taking every inch of him and Negan couldn't help the way his body involuntarily bucked up against her.

"Uh uhhh… bad boy!" Delilah scolded as she grabbed Lucille up from the floor next to the bed and placed her over Negan's abdomen applying just enough pressure that the barbs dug into his skin keeping him pushed down into the mattress. "Do that again and she will bite" she warned and Negan bit his lip in response.

She began to set a slow and purposeful pace, sliding herself up and down Negan's hard member, enjoying his impressive length and girth, loving the way he stretched her and hit all the right places. Leaning down she whispered in his ear "Grab my ass" and he did as he was told, holding his hands in place on her delightfully soft flesh as she rocked back and forth on his cock, Lucille sandwiched between the two of them. She could feel Negan grow impossibly harder inside of her and she knew he must be nearing orgasm.

"Fuck…." He groaned. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out Darlin'" he growled, feeling way too good.

Delilah bit down on his shoulder hard making him groan with both pain and pleasure. "I didn't say you could talk" she growled as she stilled her movements, earning a moan from Negan. The last thing he wanted was for her to stop. "Can you behave yourself?" she questioned.

"Yes baby… anything for you. Just please don't stop" he begged, completely surrendering himself to her.

Sitting back she removed Lucille, placing her back down next to the bed. "Sit up" she instructed and Negan followed her orders. Taking his hands in hers she wrapped them around her body as she continued to rock against him, his cock hitting her nice and deep. Kissing him hard she bit down on his lip, almost drawing blood and making him groan in pleasure. She could feel her own release nearing and she knew it wouldn't be long before it hit her.

"Bite me Negan" she demanded. "I want to feel those fucking perfect teeth sinking into my skin".

Doing as he was told her bit down onto her shoulder, hard enough to leave indents in her soft skin. "More!" she demanded as she rocked harder against him and he continued to leave trails of bite marks over her shoulder, neck and collarbone as she rode him hard.

"Oh fuck Negan!" she moaned as her orgasm begun to crash over her, her body shaking as her pussy tightened around him. "Fill me up Negan" she demanded and with a guttural moan Negan released himself inside of her as she continued to rock against him, milking every last bit.

Collapsing down onto the bed they lay together in a mess of tangled limbs, their bodies covered in sweat. "Worth the wait?" she asked as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Fuck yes… I never knew giving up control could be so fucking amazing. Best fucking threesome I ever had! You are one dirty girl!" he chuckled, loving that she had included Lucille in their rendezvous. "You are fucking delicious Delilah!" he said as he kissed her lips.

"Play your cards right and maybe this can happen again" she grinned devilishly.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
